


i am sensing your location

by goinghost



Series: location - blupjeans week 2018 [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crew as Family, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, done for the blupjeans week prompt: family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goinghost/pseuds/goinghost
Summary: “Yeah…” Lup was looking at him now, her eyes shining, “We really did it.”--Magnus builds a pillow fort. Barry whispers encouragement. Lup considers...all this.





	i am sensing your location

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic for blupejeans week! i love the crew as a family but i'm very biased towards blupjeans and magnus and taako because they're brothers is the thing. 
> 
> title from 'location' by freelance whales as is the case with all of my blupjeans week fics

“What exactly is the plan here, Mags?” Lup said, eyeing the structure that Magnus was building out of pillows, blankets, couch cushions, chairs, a few lamps, a trashcan, and whatever else he could find.

“Pillow fort!” Was all he shouted in response.

“I am totally down to clown, obvi, but are you sure that thing is gonna hold?” True to her point, the towering fort wobbled at Magnus’ shouted response.

“I’m a master carpenter,” Magnus said, like that meant literally anything, “I know what I’m doing.”

“Cool, well I’ll just enjoy the fort from over here—” she pointed to the doorway out of the topple radius of his ill-constructed pile disguising itself as a pillow fort, “—and you can keep adding things until it collapses I guess.”

“It’s not—” he was interrupted as it collapsed, “—okay, you got me there.”

Lup began picking up the remnants of Magnus’ attempt as Taako and Barry walked into the room carrying trays of food and four mugs of hot chocolate respectively. “What’s going on in here?” Barry asked.

“I was making a pillow fort, but it...needed work.”

“I was giving constructive criticism.”

Barry leaned over and kissed Lup on the cheek, chuckling softly. “Did it help?”

“I mean, the problems with the fort were made apparent pretty quick.” She took a mug from Barry.

Taako set his tray of finger foods down and sprawled across a wayward bean bag that Magnus had tried balancing on a chair that was balanced on another chair, “Well, you better get to it. Taako is ready to _chi-i-ll_.”

“Can’t you just Pocket Spa it out?” Magnus asked, lining up a few couch cushions and a large wool blanket.

“I—what’s the fun in that? Here I get to watch a big strong man build me a fortress.” He twisted some of his long, bleached-blonde hair into a braid, “‘Sides, I’m getting kinda tired of the Pocket Spa. Krav and i just took an extended vacay and we spent days in there. Ch’boy can only handle eating so many cucumber slices.”

Lup laughed and swatted her brother on the shoulder, “Babe, we should take a vacation somewhere.”

“I mean, we are on vacation right now. We’ve still got a few weeks left before the Raven Queen puts us to work.”

“Then let’s have an adventure!” Lup splayed her arms wide, nearly knocking over a lamp that Magnus had precariously balanced on the edge of the velvet fainting couch that Taako had insisted on buying.

Barry was smiling something sweet, “An adventure, huh?” He looped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, “It’s always an adventure with you, Lup.”

Taako gagged in the corner, jostling a chair and causing Magnus to yelp and quickly reach over him to put it back in the correct position. “Yeesh, and people say me and Kravitz are bad.” He paused for a moment and thought about it. “Well, they say Kravitz is bad, at least.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Magnus practically whispered from his perch on top of a small card table that absolutely shouldn’t be supporting his weight. “Now if we could all talk quieter so that nothing falls over, that’d be great.”

“Magnus? Talking quietly? Never thought I’d live to see the day,” Taako fanned himself dramatically.

“It’s looking good, bud,” Barry whispered, hands ghosting the edge of the monstrosity that Magnus had managed to rebuild.

Magnus shout-whispered (because this was Magnus), “Thanks!”

Lup was staring absently at the scene. Her hand was rubbing circles into Barry’s back, the other with a mug of hot chocolate that she wasn’t drinking. Barry watched her not laugh when Magnus almost fell on top of his own pillow fort while coming down from the card table. “Lup, you okay?”

She blinked, “Huh? Oh, yeah, fine.”

“Really? Because you looked a million miles away.”

“Oh,” and, unexpectedly, Lup smiled, “I guess I was just thinking about...all this.”

“All this?”

“Yeah…” Lup was looking at him now, her eyes shining, “We really did it.”

Barry smiled into the crook of her neck, “We really did.”

Magnus and Taako were now having an argument about where Taako was allowed to sit in the fort. It looked like Taako was winning if only because Magnus really wanted to show off his cool fort. There was a knock at the door just as Taako was getting comfortable. Lup shouted, “Come in!”

The door opened just as Magnus popped his head out of the fort and said, _“Shhh!”_

In walked Merle and his kids, Mookie headed straight for the pillow fort while Mavis watched in horror as he went barrelling into the side trying to find an entrance under all the blankets. Magnus was practically wailing. He was hurriedly scooping pillow debris up left and right, putting it back into place before anything could become too badly unbalanced. Merle was laughing the whole time.

“This what I missed?” He said.

“Next time don’t be late, old man,” Taako grunted from inside the tumbling fort.

“Some of us have _jobs_ and _Earl responsibilities_ , kid,” but Merle was laughing as he said it.

“Oh, believe me I know all about _responsibilities_. This whole school deal is taking a lot of work to get it off the ground. You’d think all I’d have to say is, ‘Hi I’m Taako, you know, from TV so just give me money.’ and they’d be falling over themselves, but there’s a bunch of legal shit that we gotta figure out if we want to go legit.”

Now everyone was laughing. “Taako? Going legit?” Lup hadn’t stopped smiling, “What have you done to my brother?”

“Yeah, yeah, ha ha very funny. Figured the universe already saw all of ol’ Taako’s scams in the broadcast. No way anyone is gonna fall for one of the twins’ hustles again. Gotta _buy_ fancy shoes just like everybody else.”

Barry squeezed Lup’s side and kissed her cheek, “We’re gonna have to go legit too, Babe.”

“Right!” Magnus was still frantically trying to keep his fort afloat, but he’d given up on the talking quietly rule, “You’re gonna be ghost cops or whatever.”

“‘Or whatever’ is right,” Kravitz said, stepping through a rift he’d created in their living room. “Good to see you all aren’t up to anything illegal on your time off.” He gave Taako a quick kiss, “Even you, dear.”

Taako huffed, “Please, I could absolutely be up to something illegal if I wanted to.”

“I’m sure,” Kravitz said placatingly.

“And you wouldn’t be able to stop me. I’m a master of seduction.”

“Of course, love.”

The argument devolved into what would eventually win out, Kravitz’s dedication to his goddess or Taako’s charm. Magnus chimed in with instances that they’d bested Kravitz during the crystal kingdom debacle while Merle went to root around the cabinets in the kitchen looking for something to drink. Mookie continued playing around the fort while Mavis tried to get him to stop.

“We earned this,” Lup said quietly.

Barry whispered into Lup’s ear, “We definitely did.”

No one was paying enough attention to gag when she pulled him into a kiss that lasted longer than strictly necessary, relishing in the fact that they were here, tangible and real and surrounded by family.


End file.
